Bodvar
Guerriero e cacciatore lappone in grado di evocare un orso polare e prenderne il controllo. Buon cacciatore e guerriero. Bio: '''Bödvar (Bod) nasce nel nord della moderna Norvegia, e appartiene alla popolazione nomade dei lapponi, un popolo di sciamani, cacciatori, pescatori e sopratutto allevatori di renne. La vita a quelle latitudini è allo stesso tempo dura e fiabesca, sempre in movimento nei giorni senza fine o alla luce dall'aurora boreale. La struttura sociale si basa sulla famiglia che segue sempre il suo branco di renne. Da sempre Bödvar ha la capacità di evocare il suo spirito guida, il potente orso bianco, per andare a caccia o affrontare i suoi nemici. Per riuscirci deve bere alcol (idromele) fino a stordirsi. A questo punto la sua coscienza lascia il corpo, che giace insensibile e indifeso, ed entra nello spirito dell’orso. La sua vita cambia verso i 15 anni, quando i vicini vichinghi scoprono questo suo dono e decidono di prenderlo come loro schiavo. Per una banda di razziatori è molto comodo avere un così possente e fiero combattente nelle proprie file. Bödvar segue quindi i raiders in battaglia e mentre il suo corpo rimane sulla barca, lui combatte a terra in forma di orso. Questa vita però non lo soddisfa, perchè essere schiavo non piace a nessuno, e in più soffre tremendamente il mal di mare. La sua vita cambia una seconda volta, quando conosce Birna (fondatrice di casa Bjornaer). La maga trova oltraggioso che uno spirito così potente e selvaggio venga tenuto "in catene", e compra Bödvar dai vichinghi con argento sonante. Il ragazzo rimane affascinato da Birna, sia come donna, sia perchè sembra essere la persona giusta per insegnargli qualcosa su se stesso e sulla sua natura ancestrale. La segue a Crintera, dove per un po' è anche suo amante. E da lì prende parte alle spedizioni di Midusulf e Crosmuat, e pian piano matura un legame con quest'ultimo. '''Relazioni: '''sebbene Bödvar sia un tipo abbastanza solitario, è riuscito a stabilire un rapporto speciale con Crosmuat. Prova ammirazione per il Bjornaer, e apprezza sopratutto il modo in cui riesce a prendere le redini della sua vita, a non sottostare a nessuno, nemmeno Midusulf. Il suo coraggio in battaglia, la sicurezza in se stesso ispirano Bödvar a diventare un uomo migliore. Statistiche Age: 23 Size: 0 Confidence: 1 (3) Traits: aggressive +1, slothful +2, Brave +2. VIRTUES AND FLAWS: +1 Warrior (social) (a) +1 Hamr, polar bear (supernatural) (HoH:MC) (b) +1 Reserves of strenght (general) © -1 Ability block, academic (general) -1 Motion sickness (general) (d) -1 Compulsion, drink (personality) (e) a) +50 xp e accesso alle abilità marziali. b) Vedi sotto. c) Una volta al giorno può compiere un’azione con forza straordinaria (+3). Può arrivare a forza +10 sufficienti a sollevare fino a 500 Kg. Al termine deve fare due fatigue roll. d) Cavalcare, viaggiare su un carretto o una nave ti fa stare molto male. Perdi il doppio della fatigue per i viaggi lunghi, con un minimo di due livelli. Mare grosso per alcune ore può farti perdere i sensi. e) Hai una dipendenza da alcol e ciò può crearti problemi. CHARACTERISTICS Intelligence 0 Perception +2 Presence 0 Communication -1 Strenght +1 Stamina +2 Dexterity +1 Quickness 0 ABILITIES: Animal handling (reindeer) 2 Norway lore (north) 3 Pomerania lore (villages) 2 Athletics (ski) 2 Awareness (hunting) 2 Bargain (unexpensive stuff) 1 Bow (short) 5 Brawl (claw) 5 Carouse (find a quiet place) 1 Fishing (rivers) 1 Folk ken (warriors) 2 Hunt (tracking) 3 Leadership (intimidate) 1 Ride (rough terrain) 1 Single weapon (spear) 3 Speak lappish (reindeer) 5 Speak norse (battle talk) 4 Speak saxon (battle talk) (2) Stealth (woods) 3 Survival (cold) 3 Swim (stay afloat) 2 COMBAT: Spear: init +1, atk +7, dfn +4, dam +6, load 1 Bow: init -2, atk +4, dfn 0, dam +7, range 15, load 2 Fist: init -1, atk +6, dfn +5, dam +1 Soak: 4 (quilted/fur), load 2 Encumbrance 2 Wound penalties: -1 (1-5), -3 (6-10), -5 (11-15), incapacitated (16-20) '''HAMR POLAR BEAR: Size: 3 CHARACTERISTICS Intelligence 0 Perception +2 Presence 0 Communication -5 Strenght +7 Stamina +4 Dexterity +2 Quickness -1 ABILITIES Athletics (running) 3 Awareness (prey) 3 Brawl as character Hunt (seal) 4 Survival (foraging) 5 Swim (againts the current) 3 Use the character’s abilities related to know or understand. COMBAT: Claws: init -1, atk +13, dfn +9, dam +11 Teeth: init -1, atk +10, dfn +6, dam +7 Grapple: init -1, atk +7, dfn +5, dam n/a Soak: 9 Wound penalties: -1 (1-8), -3 (9-16), -5 (17-24), incapacitated (25-33) HAMR Minor, Supernatural virtue (Hedge Magic 104) Hamr ''is a Norse term for what Hermetic scholars would call a corporeal phantasticum. Warriors with a ''hamr ''have the ability to enter a trance within sight of the battlefield, so that they can send forth their spirit to do battle in animal shape. An example is the folk hero Bodvar Bjarki, who would hide before battles but was not considered a coward by his fellows because a great white bear would appear in his stead, and he would have the bear’s injuries after the battle. If the warrior’s body is found while he is in a trance, he is in a very vulnerable state. The character is not aware of what happens to his body while in Hamr state, and he will not awaken until the ''hamr ''returns to it. If the body is killed, the ''hamr ''becomes an unusual ghost, and there are several possible outcomes. The ''hamr ''may vanish as the character dies. Or the ''hamr ''may remain on the battlefield until the battle is over, fulfilling the ghost’s last wish. Most ''hamr ''are able to remain in the world only until the flesh of their decaying body falls from the bones. But occasionally the ''hamr ''remains on Earth indefinitely, single-mindedly seeking out those who killed the magician. The character requires mead that places him in a dissociated mental state. The character takes (10 – Concentration minutes) to enter the trance state and express the ''hamr — ''far slower than conventional skinchangers — but they do not take a season to replace their prop if it is lost or stolen. Many reduce this time by arriving at battles so severely inebriated that they are on the very verge of insensibility, which shortens the time required to three rounds (drink, lie down, express ''hamr). While in the trance state, they are unaffected by inebriation and the trance state does not cease as the body neutralizes the drug. ''Hamr ''can be used for purposes other than battle. For example, bird ''hamr ''make excellent scouts. The phantasticum is able to become corporeal or immaterial at will. While immaterial it has a ghostly appearance, although the nightwalker may also become invisible at will. Switching between corporeality and immateriality takes three rounds, and cannot be performed during combat without a Stamina + Concentration roll against an Ease Factor of 15. The character can return to his body when the ''hamr ''comes back to him. Otherwise he can leave the animal shape at a distance and return to the body in spirit form, but he must succeed in a Stamina + Concentration roll of 9+, and he loses an additional long term fatigue level. Straying is intensely arduous. Upon returning to his body the character loses a short-term fatigue level if he strayed less than one hour, a long-term fatigue level if he strayed for more than a hour, two long-term fatigue levels if he strayed for a whole night. The character feels lethargic until he recovers the long-term fatigue levels (usually by sleeping).